Through The Years
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: 50th Story post! A oneshot showing short tidbits from Haruka and Michiru's lives together. From meeting on. Please Read & Review!


**_This story was re-written THREE times before I finally was able to come up with a steady pace to finish it. _**

**_Wanted to do something amazingly sweet and wonderful for my 50th story post. So, I decided on a one shot showing the never-ending love shared between Haruka and Michiru. Hope it doesn't seem too choppy, wanted to do short little tidbits from various stages in their relationship.  
_**

**_Also, there's a poll listed on my profile. Please go vote in it. It's a gift to my fans. Go check it out! The poll will be posted until December 20, 2010… in other words, my 9th anniversary on this website._**

* * *

Through The Years

**_Meeting_**

She sat in the bleachers, her sketch pad in hand. She couldn't believe that she actually agreed to come out on such a hot, stuffy, miserable day. The sun beat down on her, there was no shade provided as there was not a cloud in sight that day. It would have been beautiful, had it not been so terribly hot. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, tying it high above her neck in a vain attempt at cooling off. She stood up and moved closer to the track to watch her friend and her fellow teammates practice sprints.

Michiru was never one to enjoy any type of sporting event. She, personally, never saw the point in running around with other people. She believed in exercise though, seeing as she spent almost half her life inside a swimming pool. But she never competed other than just for fun. She knew that had she competed and not won, it would have worn her down emotionally.

She looked out onto the track once more, seeing her dear friend chatting with a tall, muscular blonde. The blonde haired woman caught her attention. Even at the distance they were at, she could tell that blonde woman was gorgeous. She immediately opened up her sketch pad, pulled a pencil from her purse and began drawing on the page. Every so often she would glance up to see the mysterious woman stretching and running in place. Finally they all lined up for a 200 meter sprint. Michiru took it as the perfect opportunity to draw the woman in action.

Maybe she could come to like sports. Well, not all sports, just track. As long as it meant she could see that woman every time she were to visit.

It felt like hours had passed before she saw her friend picking up her bag and motioned for Michiru to join her on the track. "Michiru," she started, grabbing the artist's hand to draw her closer to the blonde, "this is Haruka." She smiled at the blush appearing on Michiru's cheeks.

"Hi." Haruka threw her a sly smile and extended her own hand to the shorter woman.

"Hi." Michiru returned the smile as well as the gesture. Their hands remained connected for longer than most handshakes permitted. "It's nice to meet you."

* * *

**_First Date_**

"Ladies first." Haruka smiled as she held the door open for her date. It was three months after they had first met on that miserably hot day at the track. Michiru fixed her purse on her shoulder, smiled up at the blonde, then entered the apartment.

They had spent the last four hours together. First at a restaurant, where they shared a wonderful meal and several slow, romantic dances. Then it was off to the symphony. Michiru had found herself even more drawn to the woman who invited her out on a date without a word as to what they were to do. She discovered they both had a love for classical music. She learned that Haruka had been playing the piano since she was a young child. There was still so many things about the blonde that she didn't know, yet she would love to learn.

"You really don't seem like the type of person to have a love for classical music Haruka." Michiru allowed her purse to rest on the table near the door, then kicked off her shoes and followed her date further into her apartment. Soon they ended up in a small parlor, in the center sat a baby grand piano.

"Believe me yet?" She smirked at the awestruck woman who just stood in the doorway. The aqua haired artist admired the few paintings that scattered the walls, then, with a few tentative steps, she made her way to the large bay windows to take in the view of Tokyo's evening skyline.

"It could just be for show." Michiru threw back, returning the smirk Haruka had just given her.

The blonde removed her jacket, undid her tie and sat at the bench. Michiru took the seat beside her on the same bench and watched as the lid to the keys was lifted and strong, slender fingers rested on the ivory colored keys. Soon a melody filled the room. A melody that was quite familiar to Michiru's ears. Her eyes fell shut as she hummed along softly.

When Haruka struck the final chord she turned to look at Michiru, who still had her eyes closed, "have you ever played the piano?" Her blue eyes opened and turned to meet gorgeous teal ones. Michiru shyly brushed some hair behind her ear and shook her head. "Give me your hands then." She obeyed, allowing Haruka to take her hands gently and rested them on the keys. "Just relax."

Together they began playing a different song. It was shorter than the one Haruka had played on her own. Michiru burst into laughter when they both hit a foul chord, ruining the whole tempo of the song. "You did it." Michiru defended before the blonde had a chance to speak. She turned to look up into her teal eyes. They both fell silent, savoring the emotional connection exchanged between their gazes.

No other words were shared between them. Haruka cupped the smaller woman's cheek and gently pressed their lips together.

* * *

**_Six Months Dating_**

Michiru sat her wine glass down on the table. Six months of dating had taken them through so much. They still continued to learn things about one another that they never would have expected. That night, Michiru learned Haruka's taste in wine was identical to hers. She smirked down at the blonde who sat on the sofa, her own wine glass in hand. Haruka returned the glance. It was one they had shared in the past, but nothing that ever went further than a few deep, passionate kisses. Michiru took a bold move and slid onto her partner's lap. Her arms wrapped around the stronger woman's neck, fingers playing with the blonde hair on the back of her neck.

"I need you." Michiru whispered seductively.

The warm breath against Haruka's ear sent chills all through her body. The wine glass soon joined it's mate on the table and they shifted their positions, Michiru soon laying on her back on the sofa. Her arms still locked around Haruka's neck as they fell into a passionate, loving kiss.

Strong hands rested gently on Michiru's stomach, slowly fumbling with each of the buttons of her white blouse. The kiss they shared never faltered even when the artist giggled against Haruka's lips and reached down to help her in the undoing of the buttons. Soon the offending garment was removed and thrown to the floor.

Michiru tugged at the bottom of Haruka's shirt, their kiss breaking long enough to pull it up and over her head. It soon joined her own blouse in a pile on the floor.

* * *

**_One and a Half Years Dating_**

Haruka hurried to make the final preparations, she had just hit the security button to allow Michiru into the apartment building. She checked herself one last time in the mirror, lit the two candles on the dining room table and turned on the stereo. Soon soft classical music filled the rooms of the apartment. Just in time, she heard a light knocking on her front door. Stopping at the mirror one last time to make sure her appearance was perfect. That night was _the_ night. She had decided that earlier in the week.

"Wow," was the first word that came to Haruka's lips when her eyes landed on the shorter woman standing at her front door. Michiru's hair was curled, framing her face perfectly. She wore light makeup, though Haruka told her on a regular basis how she never needed it. Her dress hugged all of her luscious curves. The blonde barely registered that it was a deep navy color. "You look amazing."

Michiru stepped through the doorway, studying the blonde as she did. Haruka wore a solid black suit, and a white dress shirt with a baby blue tie. There wasn't a hair out of place on her head. "So do you." She smiled, leaning up to kiss the love of her life. They made their way into the dining room where Haruka had prepared dinner for them both. The blonde pulled out her chair for her to sit. "Thank you kind sir." She watched as her partner hurried to her own chair, which was just to her right. She sensed that something was off about her behavior, but couldn't quite put her finger on it.

During the meal they chatted idly about their days and careers. Michiru's violin career was starting to take off, as was Haruka's racing career. Whenever they found time in their busy schedules, they spent it with one another. Often in Haruka's parlor working on duets together.

Haruka finally shared the real reason for the date night. "Michiru," she hesitated, her shaky hand reaching for Michiru's, "I love you with all of my heart, you know that don't you?" Michiru felt her heart begin to race, her mind running wild as to what was happening and what was about to happen. She just nodded, urging Haruka to continue. "How would you like to move in with me?"

Michiru smiled widely at her love. "I thought you'd never ask me that." She leaned closer to hug and kiss Haruka tenderly. When she sat back down in her chair she realized Haruka never released her hand.

"There's something else too." Michiru tilted her head, watching Haruka's eyes frantically search the table cloth. She couldn't look at the aqua haired artist as she reached into her jacket pocket with her free hand. Michiru's eyes locked with a small jewelry box that was produced with trembling hands. "Will you marry me?"

Tears stung the corners of Michiru's eyes. She lifted her own free hand to cover her mouth as she nodded. As much as she tried to speak, no words were forming. She allowed Haruka to take her left hand and slide the small diamond ring onto her finger. Her legs were barely able to hold her weight as she was pulled up to stand then into a tight hug by her now fiancée.

* * *

**_Three Years Dating_**

Haruka's eyes glazed over at the sight of her soon to be wife while she walked down the aisle toward her. Michiru's dress was pure white, the bodice covered in elegant beading, the skirt was tight at the hips, yet flowing free at the bottom. It was strapless, showing off just enough of her beautiful ivory skin to Haruka's hungry eyes. They had spent the last year and some change planning the perfect wedding. Money was no factor between them, yet they decided on a simple, small ceremony. It was only them and thirty of their closest friends.

The wedding had gone off without a hitch. They soon found themselves sitting at the head table in the reception hall. Michiru leaned closer, offering her wife a bite of the chicken from her plate. Haruka had gone with the steak herself. Haruka leaned closer and took the bite from the fork that was held in front of her. "Delicious."

"You have a little something…" Michiru reached out and wiped the corner of her mouth with her thumb, then sucked the sauce from her own appendage. Haruka shivered noticeably at the action, her mind automatically wandering to the sleepless night they would most likely share that evening. Michiru smiled before lifting her wine glass to her lips, taking a small sip. "Haruka Tenou, I love you." She said sternly.

"And Michiru Tenou, I love you too." Haruka returned the tone. She cut off a small piece of her own steak and leaned closer to feed it to her wife. Michiru took the bite gracefully, chewed and swallowed. Then she grasped Haruka's jaw and drew her close for a firm kiss. "That was delicious. But," she grinned and whispered the last part of the sentence, "not as delicious as you." She winked before leaning back into her own spot.

Haruka decided right then, it would definitely be a long, sleepless night.

* * *

**_Seven Years Married_**

"Ruka, be quiet, you'll wake Hotaru!" Michiru spoke with hushed urgency to her wife who was in the garage with a rather loud ratchet. She jumped at the voice, hitting her head on the hood of the car. "Sorry, but you have to be quiet. I just got Hotaru to sleep."

Haruka lifted a dirty hand to rub the spot on the back of her head where a bump was starting to form. "I didn't know you were trying to get her to sleep." She winced slightly at the stinging pain in her head.

"She's still trying to adapt to the change." Michiru spoke softly as she approached the blonde. She swatted her hand away to examine the damage she had caused. "Come inside, I'll get some ice for your head." She pressed her lips softly to Haruka's before going inside.

They shared a house that overlooked the ocean. A house they had built together three years prior. A year after moving into the house they began to talk about the possibility of expanding their family. An idea that Haruka wasn't entirely sure about at first, but after some gentle coaxing from Michiru, she became comfortable with the idea. And there they were, seven years married and a newly adopted two month old child.

They became the perfect family. Haruka acting as the 'father' and Michiru the 'mother'. Both roles that would most likely never change. Even as Hotaru grew older. "Sit." Michiru ordered, walking past the kitchen table to the freezer for a bag of frozen vegetables. Haruka obeyed her and sat at one of the chairs. She continued wiping her hands off on a grease and oil soaked rag. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" She winced again when Michiru pressed the bag to the lump on her head.

"Think you can clean your hands with a filthy rag." She rolled her eyes and pulled an old, tattered rag from the bottom of a drawer. She soaked the rag with water and soap then stripped her wife from the filthy one, replacing it with the fresh one. "Here, try this."

Haruka laughed softly as she scrubbed her skin with the rag, getting the grime off of her hands. "You know you like it when I'm dirty." Michiru blushed then rolled her eyes again before turning to take the rag into the laundry room. Before she made it though, a pair of strong, secure arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Get off of me! You're disgusting!" The artist giggled and pushed herself away from her greasemonkey wife. "You know I don't like you touching me when you've been working on the cars!" She turned to face her wife, threatening to smack her with the oily rag.

"You think that's going to stop me Michi?" The blonde put the frozen bag on the counter then reached for Michiru again, causing her to squeak.

While they both shared a round of laughter they were interrupted by soft cries from a neighboring room. "See what you did?" Michiru scolded.

"I'll get her." Haruka was stopped before she could turn to tend to the new child.

"Not with those hands you're not, go shower."

* * *

**_Thirty-Five Years Married_**

Michiru stepped forward first, leaving a graying Haruka at the doorway. "Hotaru, honey, he's beautiful." Michiru felt tears sting her eyes as she picked up her first grandchild.

The blonde slowly entered the room with Hotaru, Michiru, her son-in-law Yoshi, and their new grandson, Rune. After taking a few deep breaths to fight back her own tears as she looked at the tiny little boy with solid, jet black hair. He was a spitting image of Yoshi, the only difference being the amethyst colored eyes that matched his mother's. "Hotaru, he's perfect." Haruka gently took him in her arms, cradling him close to her chest as she looked down at his sleeping face.

"You did wonderful sweetheart." The two women glanced over to see Yoshi kiss his wife gently. He was a perfect gentleman to their daughter. Something Haruka had always feared from the moment Hotaru started to date. She feared that their only daughter would fall in love with a man who abused her. It was a common fear that any parent would have for their children. "This takes me back." The blonde smiled at her own words. She couldn't help but think about the very first time she held Hotaru in her arms.

"Rune's a wonderful name." Michiru leaned down to hug Hotaru tightly, then kissed her cheek. She smiled as she watched her wife hand the child back to his mother. "Ruka and I are going to go get something to eat, to give you two sometime to absorb the idea that you're now parents."

* * *

**_Fiftieth Anniversary_**

Haruka carefully carried a tray into the bedroom she shared with her wife. Her right hand gripping her cane tightly, her left hand struggling to hold onto the tray. "Michi?" She placed the tray on Michiru's bed stand and reached down to shake her wife. The gray haired woman groaned as the actions. Her faded blue eyes opening to look up at the equally as gray woman who hovered above her. "Happy anniversary." She leaned down to kiss the sleepy woman.

Michiru smiled into the loving action and forced herself to sit up. Soon the scent of eggs and toast filled her senses. "Happy anniversary Ruka." She accepted the tray that was placed onto her lap. It was the same gesture every single year. Something that she loved more and more with each passing time. She lifted the single red rose from right above her place and tucked it perfectly into her hair before digging into the food. It was flawlessly cooked, just as it had been for the past 47 years. Once Michiru actually taught Haruka how to cook eggs properly.

Without a word Haruka left the bedroom, she returned a few moments later with a small wrapped present. "Just for you." She handed the box to her wife after she sat on her side of the bed.

Michiru put her fork down, eyed her wife suspiciously and opened up the box. Inside was a white gold chain with five different gemstones. One for Haruka, one Hotaru, and three for the grandchildren. The artist smiled widely. Her wrinkled hands unhooked the clasp before she turned her back to Haruka and lifted her hair from her neck. This in turn allowed her wife the ability to hook the necklace around her neck.

Their entire day was spent as any other day. The only difference was that Hotaru and Yoshi had taken them to dinner to celebrate their 50th anniversary together.

"That was nice of them." Haruka stayed close to the dresser as she changed into a t-shirt and pants to sleep in. Every so often she had to grip the wood to steady herself.

"Remember when we first met him?" Michiru took a deep breath before pulling the blankets over herself. "You wanted to kill him more and more with every second he kept Hotaru out past her curfew."

"Yea, yea Michi, don't remind me." Haruka made her way to her side of the bed, rested her cane against the wall and curled up, her arms around her wife. "I love you." Haruka kissed the back of Michiru's head before her eyes fell shut.

"Love you too Ruka."

They both fell asleep in each other's arms. The same routine they had been in for the last fifty years. It was the last time they'd curled up in bed together. They spent their lives in love with one another and now, would spend their afterlives together as well.

* * *

_**Don't forget to review! Hope you all liked it! :D**_


End file.
